Lust for Life
Lust for Life is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Old Valley district of Grimsdale. Plot Three days after going to search for Ophelia, at nighttime, Hamilton and Hamida are seen chatting together in the campfire, when suddenly Hunter came up to them saying the slayer claimed his next victim. Hamida immediately changed from her nightgown, and Hamilton wore his clothes. And they went to follow Hunter. There they have seen the body of an unknown girl, stripped off and the obvious cause of death was an overdose. Hunter identified the girl as his friend, Hannah Hersberger. Hunter was suspected for the murder as he had hazel eyes, along the way, they also suspected Blaise Haunusch and Gerald Warren. When recapping the case, Hamida suddenly realized that Blaise could not possibly have been the slayer, as he have been in jail the whole time, while the slayer was killing their victims. After apologizing to Blaise, Hamilton and Hamida continued the investigation where they found two more suspects: Tom Blackwater, and Steve Liveman. They also found out that Hunter have been accused of sexual assault before, when spoken to about it, he told the team that these are false allegations a girl filed on him out of pettiness for disappointing her in bed (And since I love to embarrass my good-looking male characters, I can confirm you he is telling the truth XD). Later on, Hunter came to the duo’s tent, Ophelia with him, telling them he found her. Hamida thanked Hunter for his help, and asked to hug him. When he reached to her for a hug, she pulled her hair, and started searching on it for lice. After finding out he is lice-free, it is confirmed that Hunter is NOT the slayer. After being reassured, she told Hunter to go to all the suspects, and ask them if they eat candy apples, and then search on them for lice, and if they refused, he should tell Huntress to bite their crotches. Hamilton and Hamida continued the investigation, alongside Ophelia. There they found out that Gerald have met the victim, and that Tom Blackwater dated her, they also discovered that Steve had interest on the victim, after being questioned on this, Steve got fed up with their accusations, and so he admitted to the team that he is a brothel owner from the Industrial district, and that Gregory was searching for girls that Steve may hire. The Virgin Slayer, was revealed to be Tom Blackwater. Hamilton, Hamida, and Ophelia went to arrest Tom. He tried denying everything, but was then confronted with the evidence. He admitted to being The Virgin Slayer, the man who raped and killed a woman every two weeks for 5 years. Hamida then asked him, how is it that every girl that fell victim to him have dated Gerard, except of Hannah, where Tom replied that Gerard was a member of the same cult as Polly, and that he was Tom’s accomplice in the murders, Gerard would date the girls, and lure them into the woods, where Tom would deal with them. However, Hannah was different, she loved Tom, and so he was able to kill her off easily without the help of Gerard. Hamilton disgusted, went to put the handcuffs on Tom, but Tom had a dagger with him, which he used to stab Hamilton in the abdomen. Hamida freaked out, and without thinking she pulled of her gun, and pointed it at Tom, where Tom pulled Ophelia and used her as a cover, saying if Hamida pulled off the shot, she’d end up hitting Ophelia as well. Unluckily for him, Hamida knew male and female anatomy, so she shot the gun at Ophelia’s crotch, which passed through Ophelia, without harming her, and hit Tom in the nuts. Tom screamed in pain, and Hamida shot him again in the head, and then went to carry Hamilton. Ophelia spat at Tom’s corpse, and then helped Hamida carry Hamilton. They started walking, when suddenly they were greeted by the entire GDPD team, who have been searching for them. YOU ARE MIA. Hamilton was sent to Greg Gibbs, so he would have his wound stitched. Meanwhile, the other team members and Ophelia are in the station. Yoyo and Hamida were comforting Ophelia over what happened and assuring her it wasn’t her fault, while Mia and the boys are speaking about The Virgin Slayer and what happened to Hamilton, where Chief told Mia and Diego to go search for Gerard. Hamida gave Mia her cat, saying she may help them with the search. Hunter suddenly came to the station saying he needs help. Mia and Hamida went to see what Hunter wants. When speaking to them, he told them that he was born with a twin brother called Sniper Knightblade, and that they lived in Cambright, UK (a fan-made place where I’m planning to do a season on), until they were 10. When their parents died Hunter was sent to live with their father’s brother in Grimsdale, and Sniper with their mom’s sister in Concordia. He then told the duo that Sniper became a weapon expert in the Concordian Police Department (so you can assume there will also be a season there XD), and sent Hunter money so he can buy a ticket to go there and live with him, but his dog buried them somewhere. After finding the money, Mia and Hamida gave it to Hunter, where they told him that it was an honor having him around, and that they would miss him. Mia and Diego went to search for clues on where Gerard would be. There they found his crystal necklace. They gave it to Mehitabel (Hamida’s cat), who started sniffing it, and then sent them to Gerard. Gerard was arrested for being an accomplice for The Virgin Slayer. After helping Hunter, and catching Gerard, Victoria Lopez came into the station. Mia and Hamida went to speak with her, who told them that she heard of Ophelia, and would like to help her, saying that she knows someone who is willing to take care of Ophelia, and give her all the help she needs. The three of them went to speak with Ophelia, who told them goodbye, and gave Hamida and Mia a hug. After dealing with everything, the team went to visit Hamilton in the hospital, where they saw Joe Warren, who apologized to them for his brother’s behavior. After everyone left, Hamida stayed so she can have a talk with Hamilton. She started telling him, why she hated Cindy so much. She told him that one day she was taking a shower in the girl’s shower room, when suddenly she felt something coming out of her bottom. It was blood. Hamida not knowing what a period was, started screaming thinking she’d die. She saw Cindy with two other girls, and asked them to save her. Cindy and the girls laughed at her, and starting throwing tampons on her. All the girls in the locker room joined in, and Cindy recorded the whole thing. After they girls in the shower room had fun, Cindy showed the video to all the popular kids in Fairview High School, and they all started bullying Hamida, calling her names such as: Whore, slut, hussy. It went so far that Hamida changed schools, ever since then Hamida had more trust in men than women. 4 years later, she saw Cindy in university helping the film students complete a project, she talked to her hoping she have changed, but instead Cindy started insulting Hamida, and then she showed the video to the film students, who then showed it to the whole university, this turned Hamida into a bitch. Hamida started crying and started asking Hamilton to forgive her for being so insufferable, and he gave her a hug. Meanwhile, David went to his house, where Zoe told him he has guests. When he entered the dining room, he saw Rozetta Pierre, Joe Warren, Charles Rayman, and Rosamund Wilcox. He sat in one of the chair, and asked them if it was time. Rosamund replied, saying ‘not yet’. Summary *'Hannah Hersberger' Murder Weapon *'Heroin' Killer *'Tom Blackwater (GD)' Suspects C9B85A99-19D1-40B1-A925-6910EA4DC6B8.png|Hunter Knightblade C6F058C3-DD1F-4C11-A516-0661334043C7.png|Gerard Warren 933069CF-06A4-4EA9-A15A-E8D145AF561F.png|Blaise Haunusch 7AA3BADD-DF45-455C-B43C-D2BFE35EA743.png|Tom Blackwater (GD) C6B7400D-AB77-4E36-887A-B3BB9FB03162.png|Steve Liveman Quasi-suspects YAYYYYY_VICKYYYYY.png|Victoria Lopez Killer’s Profile *The killer smokes *The killer eats candy apples *The killer has head lice *The killer has tattoos *The killer is over 6 feet 6 inches tall